As Time Stood Still
Operation: As Time Stood Still was the last battle between the Soviet Union and FutureTech. It was fought on one of the biggest FutureTech stronghold, the Sigma Island. Act 1: Approaching the island The soviets sent an MCV and a small assault force on the less guarded part of the island. The soviets used the bullfrogs to shoot down a harbringer which was guarding the coast and to paradrop some soldiers on the island to clear the area from FutureTech guards to deploy the MCV and build a base. Once the base was built, FutureTech detected the Soviet presence on the island and quickly chronoshifted a chrono tank in the soviet base and then sent ground reinforcements. FutureTech had a large base in the middle of the island, a naval base on the north-ovest and an air base on the north-east: the air base was designed as a priority target because with FutureTech apollos in the skies, it would have been to dangerous for the soviets to use their own aircrafts. Thornley soon decided to use the Sigma Harmonizer against the intruders: suddendly all the soviet units and structures stopped functioning for a short while. Dasha then informed the Soviet Commander that Thornley was using the Sigma Harmonizer to "block the time" for their units. With such a powerful weapon in their arsenal, FutureTech could attack the soviet base while it was completely defenceless, giving them a big advantage. The soviet Commander soon realized that his only way to prevail was to destroy all the facilities that were producing the Future Tanks, as they were too many and if they weren't dealt with as soon as possible they would have overwhelmed the soviet forces. Act 2: Destruction of the Future Tanks The soviets quickly began costruction of an army and a navy. Dasha also sent some Grinder tanks to help the Commander. FutureTech was attacking from ground, land and air, so it was a good idea to destroy the naval and air bases to gain supremacy of the waters and the skies. The soviets quickly built dreadnoughts and akula subs: they besieged a little and poorly defended island on the south to gain control over its ore field, and turn it into a more safe secondary base as the future tanks could have not reached it without the aid of a chronosphere. Done that, they quickly moved to destroy the naval base. FutureTech resistance was heavy, as they deployed many aircraft carriers and dolphins, and the harbringers were constantly patroling the seas, forcing the soviets to build Bullfrog for AA support. When the FutureTech naval base fell, the soviets quickly focused on the air base, which was bombarded by Soviet dreadnoughts, putting an end to the FutureTech air supremacy in the area. With the naval and air threats gone, the soviets could now concentrate on the destruction of the facilities: They found out the future tanks were also powered up by Cooling Towers, that if captured with engineers would have significantly slowed down the production of said tanks. Upon capturing the towers some of the tanks started to deactivate, giving the soviets a temporany advantage. However, costant use of the Sigma Harmonizer by FutureTech made things much harder than thought. But in not so long, the first Future Tanks facility fell. The soviets captured more Cooling Towers (and oil derricks to aid their economy) and destroyed the rest of the facilities after an intense battle with futuretech vehicle divisions. Having gained control over the island, now it was time to destroy the Sigma Harmonizer once and for all. Act 3: The Sigma Harmonizer The soviets finally could locate the exact position of the Sigma Harmonizer, which was just about to come online definitively. It was located in the same area of the destroyed FutureTech Air Base. The last Future Tanks, as well as a Proton Collider and a Chronosphere, were defending the Sigma Harmonizer for the time needed for it to come online. The soviets quickly all they had to destroy the infernal device. Twinblades transported Apocalypse Tanks on the position, which were soon reached by Kirov airships. Once there, the soviets assaulted the Sigma Harmonizer. Despite extremely heavy resistance by FutureTech, the soviets manage to open a breach in FutureTech defenses and destroy the Sigma Harmonizer and the rest of the FutureTech forces in the area. What remained of the FutureTech forces on Sigma Island surrended to the red army, which, triumphant, declared victory over the single greatest threat to the survival of the Sovet Union. Aftermath This battle signed the defeat of FutureTech and revealed their plans of world domination to the entire world. Thornley was arrested and the allies thanked the soviets for preventing FutureTech from using the Sigma Harmonizer, and retreated their forces from Russia, so that the soviets could rebuild their nation. Kelly Weaver, leader of FutureTech, said she and FutureTech had no idea on Rupert's plans, and that they will do anything to make sure such an accident doesn't happen again. With the Soviet Union now again left on its own, will peace finally prevail between the Allies and the Soviets? Time will tell... Sooner or later, time will tell... Category:Soviet Red Alert Uprising missions